Ende und Anfang
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Harry hat es geschafft... Und jetzt? Was wird passieren und vor allem, wer ist an seiner Seite? SLASH: HP/DM Oneshot


Ich stehe draußen vor den Toren Hogwarts

Die Geschichte spielt kurz nach der finalen Schlacht und ist aus der Sicht von Harry geschrieben, wie er über seine Zukunft nachdenkt.

Romanze/ OS

Ich stehe draußen vor den Toren Hogwarts. Es regnet in strömen, doch es ist mir egal. Mein weißes Shirt ist völlig durchnässt und ziemlich deutlich zeichnen sich meine Muskeln darunter ab. Meine schwarzen Haare hängen schlaff an meinem Gesicht herunter und meine störende Brille habe ich abgenommen und halte sie nun in meiner Hand. Von drinnen höre ich Jubelschreie und viel lärm, aber ich möchte nicht dabei sein. Vor gerade mal einer Stunde habe ich den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier getötet und nun scheint alles vorbei zu sein. Aber mir ist überhaupt nicht nach feiern zumute. Irgendwie fühle ich mich so leer und ich weiß nicht was los ist. Eigentlich sollte ich unheimlich glücklich sein, dass ich nun ein ganz normales leben führen kann, aber irgendwie will die Freude sich nicht durchsetzen. Inzwischen ist es dunkel geworden und der Mond strahlt schwach zwischen den Wolken hindurch. In nicht zu weiter ferne sehe ich zwei Gestalten. Die eine rot- die andere braunhaarig. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass meine besten Freunde endlich zueinander gefunden haben. Ich frage mich, wie es weiter gehen wird. Was wird aus Hogwarts? Was aus den ganzen Toten, die für eine bessere Welt gestorben sind? Den Todessern, die ihren Führer verloren haben? Und was wird aus mir?!... Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt keinen Ort, wohin ich gehen kann. Ja klar zu den Weasleys... aber die haben gerade erst jemanden verloren und ich möchte ihnen keine Last sein. Außerdem kann ich Ginny meine Anwesenheit nicht antun. Wir haben uns vor einem Jahr getrennt und sie denkt wahrscheinlich immer noch, dass ich zu ihr zurückkomme, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich liebe sie schon lange nicht mehr. Alleine in den Grimmauldplatz möchte ich auch nicht. Am liebsten würde ich England den Rücken kehren und in ein anderes Land ziehen. In den nächsten Monaten wird es hier sowieso nur ein Thema geben: „Nervt den großen Helden zu Tode!"

Ich habe keine Lust, meine Erlebnisse tausendmal neu zu erzählen. Einfach nur Ruhe... das wäre so schön. Früher hat Remus mich immer vor diesen nervigen Reportern abgeschirmt, aber nun. Remus war so ein guter Freund- und viel mehr für mich. Aber jetzt ist auch der letzte Rumtreiber gestorben.

Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich zwei starke Arme von hinten um mich schlingen. Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln. Ja es gibt eine Person, die immer für mich da war und die ich über alles liebe. Zwar hatte dieser jemand mein komplettes Leben au den Kopf gestellt, aber eigentlich war es nicht schlimm. Dafür habe ich den liebsten Freund gewonnen, den es gibt. Anfangs war es etwas schwer mir einzugestehen, dass ich hauptsächlich auf Männer stehe, als ich mich jedoch mit Leib und Seele verliebt hatte, tat ich es nur zu gerne.

„Hi", flüstere ich leise und lehne mich leicht nach hinten.

„Wieso stehst du hier alleine im Regen?", fragt er mich und legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Ich wollte nachdenken und das geht am besten, wenn man alleine ist", antworte ich.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?", will er wissen und setzt seine Worte in taten um, doch ich drehe mich um und klammer mich an seinem Arm fest.

„Nein! Bitte bleib bei mir", flehe ich und er lächelt sanft.

„Für immer", entgegnet er und kommt wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu. Sofort legen sich meine Arme um seine Schultern und seine finden den Weg auf meinen Rücken.

„Verrätst du mir, über was du nachgedacht hast?", fragt er mich vorsichtig. Ich nicke leicht und erzähle ihm von meinen Ängsten und Träumen. Die ganze Zeit über hört er mir geduldig zu und ich frage mich erneut, wieso ich ihn Jahre über gehasst habe. Seit fast einem Jahr waren wir nun schon zusammen und Anfangs war es nur eine Art Wette...

Flashback:

„Potter!"

„Malfoy!"

Ich hasse diesen Wichtigtuer. Nur weil er gut aussieht und jeden haben kann, den er möchte, muss er mich nicht ständig dumm anmachen.

„Na wo sind deine beiden Kletten? Ich dachte ihr wärt unzertrennlich. Oder sind die beiden nun doch endlich im Bett gelandet?", fragte er mich und grinst spöttisch.

„Malfoy... Erstens geht es dich nichts an und zweitens interessiert es dich doch sowieso nicht. Ich versteh nicht wieso du mich ständig anlaberst, ich bin doch bestimmt sowieso unter deiner Würde", zische ich verächtlich, doch sein grinsen verstärkt sich und Sekunden später macht mein Rücken Bekanntschaft mit einer harten Steinwand.

„Da hast du ausnahmsweise Recht Potter, aber nur weil ich über dir stehe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du nicht zu gebrauchen bist", flüstert er und stützt seine Hände rechts und links neben meinem Kopf ab.

„Was wird das?", frage ich misstrauisch und nehme sein viel zu nahes Gesicht deutlich war.

„Man hört seit neustem so ein paar Gerüchte über dich", berichtet er mir.

„Und die wären?", möchte ich verdutzt wissen.

„Das du die Seiten gewechselt hast", flüstert er grinsend und drückt doch tatsächlich seine Lippen auf meine. Zwar nur ein paar Sekunden, aber trotzdem hat Draco Malfoy mich gerade geküsst... Ihh wie ekelhaft!! Aber Moment Mal... Seiten gewechselt? Wie kommt der darauf? Ich würde niemals für Voldemort arbeiten, schließlich bin ich der einzigste, der ihn töten kann. Und wieso küsst dieser Affe mich? ? ? ? ? ?

Oh... Seiten gewechselt?? Der meint doch nicht etwa... Ach Quatsch ich würde doch niemals... vor allem weil...

„Bäh, MALFOY! Spinnst du? Ich steh nicht auf Männer. Wer erzählt den so eine Scheiße. Ich habe eine FreundIN, mit der ich glücklich bin", rufe ich laut und wische mir mit dem Ärmel über den Mund.

„Sicher Potter? Ich würde es schade finden, denn dein Körper in meinem Bett... Zwar sind wir Feinde und ich hasse dich, aber diese Vorstellung erregt mich ziemlich", säuselt er.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?", frage ich geschockt, doch er grinst nur und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht schwul!", protestiere ich. Also ehrlich. Ich würde nie einen Mann anmachen oder so was. Außerdem bin ich mit Ginny zusammen, auch wenn ich sie nicht liebe, aber ich bin glücklich.

„Wetten ich schaffe es!", sagt er grinsend. Häh?? Was schaffen. Hab ich irgendetwas verpasst.

„Merlin Potter. Es schaffen, dass du schwul wirst", fügt er hinzu und nun habe ich verstanden. Tzzzz... Die Wette gewinne ich.

„Bin dabei", erwidere ich und grinse siegessicher.

Flashback ende.

Nunja... Was soll ich sagen? Innerhalb zwei Wochen war ich meinem blonden Engel verfallen und ihm schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Von Ginny habe ich mich sofort getrennt, jedoch angeblich aus Angst um sie. Ich schätze demnächst wird sie die Wahrheit erfahren.

„Komm mit zu uns", höre ich eine Stimme und sehe fragend in die wunderschönen Augen meines Freundes.

„Wie?", frage ich unwissend.

„Wo warst du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken mein Romeo?", fragt er mich grinsend und mein Herz fängt sofort an wild zu schlagen. Seitdem wir uns zusammen Romeo und Julia angesehen haben, kommt er von diesem Kosenamen für mich gar nicht mehr los und ich liebe es.

„Meine Eltern sind sozusagen frei und meine Mutter weiß schon länger von uns. Du weißt nicht wohin und ich dachte mir... Malfoy Manor ist groß und mein Zimmer reicht locker für uns zwei", klärt er mich auf und ich versinke erneut in Gedanken. Es wäre sicher wundervoll, jeden Tag mit meinem Schatz einzuschlafen und am nächsten Morgen wieder aufzuwachen. Das letzte halbe Jahr hatten wir nur seltenen Brief Kontakt und ich würde ihn nur ungern wieder hergeben.

„Und?", will er leicht ernüchtert wissen und sieht mich flehend an.

„Ich glaube, das ist die beste Lösung, die es gibt und die schönste", antworte ich lächelnd und ich werde auch gleich in eine starke Umarmung gezogen.

„Oh man das wird so schön Romeo", ruft er freudig und ich lache glücklich.

„Komm lass uns gleich packen und von hier verschwinden", schlägt er vor und ich nicke heftig.

„Ich liebe dich Harry", flüstert er dann auf einmal wieder ernst.

„Ich liebe dich auch Draco", entgegne ich und streiche durch sein blondes Haar.

Wer weiß. Vielleicht muss ich doch nicht von hier weg, um ein schönes Leben zu haben. Vor allem wenn ich meinen größten Schatz an meiner Seite habe, kann es nur traumhaft werden.

Ist nur was Kurzes und ich hoffe, dass es nicht verwirrend ist?? Das wäre nämlich schade xD Lasst mir doch bitte ein paar Kommis da.


End file.
